


Ending

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Don't Worry, Be Happy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: The ending doesn’t mean it’s ending. Sometimes, it’s just the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently this fandom lost faith real damn quick. Y'ALL AIN'T GONNA SINK MY SHIP LALALALALALA

"After the Final, let's end this."

Victor smiles. To anyone else, it might sound like something else, like Yuuri wanted to end _them_ , but Victor knows better. If Yuuri was ready to retire, then Victor would support him wholeheartedly. He slowly continues drying his hair as Yuuri explains his reasoning, then casts aside the damp towel. "It's your choice, but I will stay by your side no matter what," Victor says as he stands, walking the few steps to the bed and towering over Yuuri, who’s smiling back up at him. He cups Yuuri's face with one hand and Yuuri leans into it, sighing.

"It's not that I necessarily want to, but I think it's for the best."

"It's your choice," Victor reiterates before leaning down and kissing Yuuri. He unzips Yuuri's jacket, pushes up the thin shirt underneath until Yuuri raises his arms and lets him pull it off. He lets out a little moan against Victor's lips, sweetly pliant as Victor presses him down to the bed. The track pants soon join the crumpled pile on the floor.

"I'm proud of you," he murmurs into Yuuri's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe before drifting down to Yuuri's neck. His glorious neck, so soft and _sensitive_ , drawing gasps and moans from those truly tempting lips. Yuuri's hips arch up into Victor's, his fingers digging into Victor's back. The neck plus Yuuri's praise kink has his dick fully hard, pressing against Victor's hip bone with each roll. Victor knows Yuuri's body by now, knows where to press to make him moan, where to lick a trail that will make him gasp and arch, the exact amount of teasing that will push Yuuri into a panting orgasm. He knows him, can play his body like a finely tuned instrument, the needy sounds Yuuri makes an accompanying orchestra to the symphony of their bodies moving together.

"Victor," Yuuri pants, hands pulling apart the tie of his robe and drifting down to grab Victor's ass, forcing their dicks together in the tight space of their pressed bodies. The robe falls on either side of their bodies, adding more heat between them. "Victor, please, I want you."

Victor hushes him with a hard kiss. "You know we can't," Victor replies, hating himself, but he tends to get over-amorous when they make love and Yuuri has to perform his free skate tomorrow, something he won't be able to do near as well if his ass is sore. Yuuri whines, the sound hitching when Victor works a hand between them and wraps his long fingers around them both. "I promise, after you win tomorrow, we aren't going to leave the bed for three days."

Yuuri bites his lip, prompting Victor to lean down and use his own teeth to free the captured flesh. "Let me hear you." The sounds that come from that beautiful mouth are almost enough to drive Victor over the edge, so he forces himself to focus on the movement of his hand, to give Yuuri what pleasure they can have tonight, to loosen the last of the stress of his body, to give him the release he so badly wants.

Yuuri cries out, dick pulsing in Victor’s hand, body trembling with release and his breath hot and moist as Victor leans down to kiss his slack mouth. "You are so beautiful, you look so amazing coming undone for me, I love you so much." Victor sings Yuuri's praises as he works himself over the same edge he just sent Yuuri over, adding his come to the bit pooling in Yuuri's belly button.

Maybe Victor has a bit of a praise kink, too.

He collapses against Yuuri, his body rising and falling with Yuuri's chest as he comes down from his orgasm. He buries his face in Yuuri's sweaty neck, nipping at the salty skin until Yuuri pushes his face away.

"No marks for tomorrow," Yuuri mutters sleepily.

Victor smiles, moving slightly off of Yuuri, who pushes him until their positions are reversed, with Victor flat on his back and Yuuri draped over his chest, his arm around Victor's waist and lips softly kissing Victor's collarbone. The robe is bunched uncomfortably beneath him, but Victor feels to boneless to care. "We need to clean up," Victor reminds him.

Yuuri hums. "Tomorrow." Victor chuckles, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and drawing him even closer.

"Sleep, my love."

"I love you, too." The words are barely a whisper, but they're loud enough to set Victor's heart afire as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be writing part two... Victor, what are those fingers of yours doing?! *scandalized gasp*


End file.
